


It Hurts

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt to know that God did pick favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of: _Supernatural; Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel; "How come you get your angel back but I don't?"_ [Here.](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/151062.html?thread=32081174#t32081174)
> 
>  **ETA** : Now has a [sequel](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/161097.html?thread=34973257#t34973257) by [](http://tfwftw.livejournal.com/profile)[**tfwftw**](http://tfwftw.livejournal.com/) on [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

  
It hurt to watch them. An ever-present ache that had settled into his bones, into his ribs, into his chest, into his soul.

It hurt to hear them. Quiet giggles, gasps of pleasure, murmured epithets all left ringing in his ears. Giggles, gasps and murmurs.

It hurt to know them. Know the way they both moved, how they danced around and for each other. Know that-

It hurt to know that God did pick favorites. That the Father of all was just as much a bastard as his own, and that Dean and Castiel were going to have what he hadn't thought he would ever know again.

It hurt so damn much.

All the time.

Every time.

And in the end, he couldn't stay.

Couldn't watch and hear and know, because it was killing him more and more every day.

Because his prayers went unanswered and his tears-

He left because he couldn't stand watching his brother keep what he had lost.


End file.
